


Null Moon

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: Prowl失去了三個月前所有的記憶，這跟去臥底的Jazz有關。





	1. Chapter 1

手腕關節還有腳踝都被戴上了抑制鐐銬，有人架起黑白塗裝的機體，把他一步一步拖向燈紅酒綠的嘈雜走廊。  
Prowl在芯裡記下這裡的路線，儘管中央處理器給出對於逃離的分析只有可憐的機率。  
好在這務實地建立在他被戴上抑製手銬的事實基礎上。  
他也不知道晃眼的燈光之後等待他的是怎樣凶神惡煞的結局，是的，在他意識到自己暴露以後。  
雖然這一天文秒裡Prowl居然想到的是，出差的Smokescreen和現在在學院忙於學業的Bluestreak回到家看到塞了半個冰箱的甜甜圈瞠目結舌的樣子。而始作俑者居然再也沒有機會品嚐了。  
想到這他忍不住覺得好笑，疼痛卻讓Prowl抿緊了唇。  
說起來他和Smokescreen還有Bluestreak的合租友誼大概是因為他們的車型一樣，於是電腦咚的一下把他們安排去了同一間公寓住下。  
這也只是他的揣測。  
Prowl的記憶區間遭到了嚴重的損壞，這讓他只能想起三個月前的事，但他沒有被剝奪腦模塊任何的強力功能。  
一周之前，Prime批准了他的臥底計劃。  
這很冒險，他甚至從來沒有擔任過這樣的任務，可是Prime還是批准了。  
於是臨行前，Prowl把機體上的灰色塗裝要么改成了白色，要么改成了黑色，使他更加不引人注目了。  
Ironhide在臨別前倒是和他說，雖然他已經失憶不再有以前的記憶，但Prime是為了他的堅持而同意了這個近乎自殺的任務的。  
你根本不適合做一個特別行動人員。  
Prowl閉上光學鏡，唯一覺得不甘的大概只有他居然只有這三個月以來的記憶，除此之外的東西難以找回。  
甚至可以說比他從這裡逃出去的機率更低。  
他也不可能指望有人能及時發覺他暴露了，可能他們發覺的時候也就是見到自己屍體的時候了。  
他的邏輯模塊還在進一步地分析，反正火種熄滅也就是很快的事了。  
幸好自己不是拈花惹草的機，更沒有甚麼火種伴侶。  
想著想著Prowl就覺得可笑，他怎麼突然想到了這麼多？  
於是他發覺似乎他還沒有到該到的終點。這條路怎麼這麼漫長？  
兩邊的歡聲笑語像是穿透了厚重的牆擠入他的音頻接收器裡，Prowl承認這有些刺耳，但他打定主意不透露任何東西。  
反正一個失憶者也沒有很多可透露的。  
一扇門被推開了，裡面的叫聲幾乎撲上Prowl的面甲。  
他剛來得及意識到似乎是對接時的浪叫，就被重重地摜到了地上。  
看樣子他終於是到了。

光線刺得Prowl瞇起了光學鏡，他只能看到對方坐在高高的椅子上，猩紅的光學鏡對上他的。  
「他在十二號豎井那裡轉來轉去好一會兒了。」拖著他的其中一個人向那個首領匯報，「雖然沒看到他拍照取證甚麼的，可我懷疑他才是那個從北邊來的臥底。」  
於是首領看向了旁邊。  
Prowl順著他的目光看過去，那是個帶著藍色護目鏡的人。本來他根本沒有注意到這邊的談話，但Prowl還是發現了他的視線落在自己身上的時候有了那麼短短一瞬的僵硬。  
「我相信他們說的，如果是這樣……」首領沉吟，「Meister，之前的事我確實很抱歉。」  
Prowl垂下光學鏡，卻覺得那雙護目鏡下一直有一雙光學鏡死死盯著他。  
「他根本不熟悉我們這兒不是嗎？」另一個人也扔下Prowl，他的肩甲撞在地上。  
這地面很骯髒。Prowl鎖緊了眉。  
大概是處決了不少人。  
「如果您是要驗證忠誠度，那沒甚麼好說的。」Meister走了過來，聳了聳肩，一直看著他，「不過您也得知道，當初剛來到這的我也一樣。」  
他的步子輕快而有活力。  
大型機掐住了Prowl的下巴，強迫他看著自己。  
「怎樣，一聲不吭就想證明自己是來這裡幹事情的嗎？」一股髒污而劣質的味道竄過來，Prowl不由得加大了換氣扇的功率，「還是準備等會兒再求饒？」  
「我確實不熟悉這裡。」他從發聲器裡艱難擠出詞語，就在他準備繼續說下去的時候，旁邊有人打斷了他。  
「但你熟悉我。」  
Prowl循聲看過去，居然是Meister。當他微微移開視線去看那位首領時，他意識到對方和他一樣滿腹狐疑。  
「被我拆了你也不記得我了？」Meister的質問倒沒有咄咄逼人，他的腳步依然輕快，Prowl不由得認為他應該有一個更有活力的名字才對，「啊～剛剛沒能仔細看清楚，抱歉。」  
「他看上去也並不認識你。」首領的手指在扶手上緩緩地敲著，「Meister，你想想你之前熬過的那些刑罰，難道你想庇護一個極有可能是臥底的陌生人嗎？」  
聽到刑罰這個詞，Prowl的芯就沉了下去。  
Prowl從來沒有接受過這類訓練，他也沒有充足的時間去接受那些訓練就來到這裡。  
「我們這兒沒有連上他的腦模塊，當然看不到我是怎麼拆他的不是嗎？」Meister的聲音很冷靜，居然有幾分像他，「但我讓他來這兒，而我喜歡拆他，就是這樣。」  
他倒是面不改色，Prowl聽出了他對自己某一方面的執著。  
這不免有些尷尬。

「既然這樣，為甚麼不讓我們看看你對他有多動芯呢？」大手把Prowl往Meister懷裡一推，「你知道他叫甚麼嗎？」  
Prowl不會意外他說出自己的大名，也許這會是喪鐘。  
「Sneak。」Meister摟住他，他的聲音在Prowl聽來莫名熟悉，「我說，雖然這種送上門的好事我來者不拒……但辦事總得有張床吧？」  
不！Prowl立時想要掙扎開，但Meister力氣很大，牢牢把他摟在懷裡。  
「我…」Prowl的邏輯模塊運行得一塌糊塗，Meister壓得極低的聲音傳進了他的音頻接收器。  
「Prowl，聽我說，只有這樣。」他準確地說出了他的名字，「別……別害怕，我保證不會太過火的。」  
「但這也太……」Prowl的抗議被Meister用吻封緘，他此刻籠罩於恐懼之中，又哪裡能夠情動呢？  
Meister把他打橫抱起，Prowl被禁錮著四肢，動彈也極為有限。  
這時候他看到了旁邊一個小小的隔斷後就有一張充電床，這讓他芯頭泛起了比剛才更絕望的情緒。  
「現在，活下來最要緊，Prowler。」Meister抱著他躺進那張充電床，在他的音頻接收器邊低語，「你不會想著這時候就做個烈士的。」  
他的聲音居然很好地安撫了Prowl，Prowl沒有再掙扎。  
也因為這個隔斷好歹不會讓這場本來不算甚麼你情我願的拆卸變得不是那麼難為情，儘管也許會有很多人在外面聽著看著。  
於是Prowl放任他壓在自己身上親吻。  
他不知道自己失憶前是否接吻過，看樣子他和Meister意外地合拍。  
隔著藍色的護目鏡他也能感受得到Meister的光學鏡看他的神情一定會比其他那些小混混深情的多，這讓Prowl覺得奇怪，但他不會排斥。  
這種深情大概總比那些赤裸裸的情慾讓他覺得更符合邏輯。  
「看樣子我們只有來個監禁play了。」Meister的唇貼上了Prowl的唇，並且撬開了他的齒關。那條舌頭靈活，幾下就讓Prowl的機體溫度開始繼續攀升。  
但是那些抑製手銬居然被他神不知鬼不覺地解開了。  
「唔…」得到解放的手當然不能把Meister身上的武器順一把就把對方爆頭，Prowl盡力在還算清醒的狀態下把換氣扇的功率調到最大。  
「配合我，寶貝。」Meister的低語充滿了誘惑，他的手指靈巧地愛撫Prowl。  
如果不是他根本沒有記憶，Prowl甚至覺得這個情動而曖昧的場景會每天夜間發生在他的公寓裡。  
是他和Smokescreen還有Bluestreak同住的那間。  
但主角卻是Meister和他。

Prowl覺得自己的齒輪像是被鏽蝕了一般乾澀地轉動。  
只能由著Meister牽引著他的手，撫摸過對方機體的每一處敏感的地方，聽他的一聲聲勾人的低喘。  
濕潤柔軟的觸感從他的唇上下移，緩慢地貼上Prowl頸部的纜線。  
Prowl稍顯笨拙地昂起頭，這給了Meister更好的進攻機會。  
胸甲之下隱藏的纜線被靈巧的手指愛撫，Prowl只覺得機體的熱度節節攀升，如果不是看到Meister護目鏡下的熱切，大概得不到相等的慰藉。  
他們倆一樣地情動。  
於是柔軟的觸感又移到了他一直以來羞於承認是敏感部位的胸甲上，Prowl終於忍不住一聲呻吟。這帶來了連鎖效應，那就是他的對接面板下的接口開始濕潤起來。  
他的手不知道該放在哪裡，只聽到咔噠一聲，Meister已經灼熱的輸出管被解鎖了。  
「哈，我講過不會讓你失望的。」Meister再度吻住Prowl，抬高了他的左腿關節，足夠濕潤的接口一下就被灼熱的輸出管填滿了。  
Prowl壓抑著自己，只發出了一聲悶哼。  
Meister精於此道，雖然也許是對他才格外嫻熟，如果他說的是真的，對應上Prowl的感覺。  
他的輸出管緩慢而用力地擠開Prowl因為緊張而格外收緊的內壁，嫻熟地既帶來快感也不致於讓Prowl疼痛，相反他的動作讓Prowl一點點放鬆下來。  
Prowl的手臂摟住Meister的肩甲，他們的胸甲碰在一起，意外地讓他放鬆了內壁。  
而Meister的輸出管在Prowl分析出結果的一天文秒以後就頂上了他的能源鏡。  
不管他願不願意，Prowl的聲音都拔高又盡力壓抑著尖叫。  
到底是在很多人面前。  
Meister緩慢的開拓變得快了，他一次又一次頂上Prowl最敏感的能源鏡，感受他的接口顫抖著收緊，在他的輸出管想要後退的時候擠向更深處。  
直到身下的黑白機體在這場拆卸裡唯一也是最後一次，尖叫出聲。  
「Meister！」Prowl喊他。

簾子掀開了，那個叫做Sneak的不速之客被Meister志得意滿地扶著，顫抖著腿走了出來。  
「怎樣，我講過我的輸出管根本不會有人拒絕嘛~」Meister帶著笑，Prowl卻覺得他的笑容很冷，就像此刻貼在他的唇上的嘴唇一般，「何況是我中意的情人呢。」  
「那麼，他歸你了。」猩紅的光學鏡意味深長。  
Meister依然是那樣的表情，但不再接話。只是扶著Prowl離開了這個他一分鐘都不想呆的地方。

「我猜Meister不是你的真名對不對？」清洗之後躺在只夠他一個人躺著的充電床上，Meister只是收拾好織物看樣子今晚準備去睡客廳那張沙發。  
「你說對了，Prowl。」Meister抱著一堆織物看他，他的神情一反常態地嚴肅，「你到底……為甚麼你會連我都記不起來？」  
這神情落在Prowl的光學鏡裡，邏輯模塊得出的分析結果是他在擔憂。  
「我只有三個月前的記憶。」Prowl猶豫了一下，邏輯模塊沒有針對他繼續往下說這件事彈出警告窗口，Meister的表情隱隱約約透出了驚惶，「你是誰我確實沒有任何印象。」  
「你太累了，該休息了。」Meister的手掌捧著他的面甲，小芯翼翼地在他角徽上落下一個吻，他的聲音既像是安撫，聽起來也像是嘆息，「晚安。我是Jazz。」


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl的記憶模塊彷彿被激活了某一個微小的部分，他睜開光學鏡看著為他關上了燈才走出去的Jazz的背影。

那是他要來的目的。

唯一一個目的。

關於強烈驅使他涉入險境的理由並沒有存在於他的記憶裡，而是和他的過去共同湮滅了。

和目標的相遇倒是如此順利。

儘管更像是從萬米高空突然被人從飛行器推落，直到地面近在咫尺時突然在慌亂之中啟動了飛行背包。

Jazz本不該告訴他自己的真實身份，但也許因為他那麼熟悉他所以才全盤交付了信任。

Prowl身上的纜線和關節仍然有些酸痛，那是對接之後常有的事。就算Jazz已經在對接過程裡保持了溫柔，問題更多可能出在他的身上。

他看上去既像個音樂家，也像一個玩世不恭的油吧老闆。

那樣的身份反倒成了最好的遮掩了。

還有Meister那個假名。

細小的腳步聲突然在門口響起，Prowl不由得繃緊了神經。

他裝成已經下線充電，關閉了光學鏡，換氣扇以最低功率運作。

Jazz輕手輕腳地走了進來，他沒有開燈，而是打開了夜視系統。

床的旁邊放著椅子，他輕緩地坐了下來，視線投在假裝下線的Prowl身上。

Prowl的出現讓他驚慌失措，更讓之前發生的事撲朔迷離。

能夠全須全尾回到總部對他而言更像一個玩笑，他以這樣的自信來對抗在他頭頂上盤旋的陰影。

Jazz的手掌離Prowl隨意放在床邊的手靠得很近，但是他猶豫很久都沒有握住。

Prowl在他一聲嘆息的時候啟動了光學鏡。

「你總算沒有偽裝了。」Jazz若無其事地收回了自己的手，Prowl這才注意到他收起了護目鏡，一雙和他一樣藍色的光學鏡。

「你知道我沒有下線。」Prowl一時也沒有更好的回答和動作，他躺著看著Jazz，「不過你也沒有，不是嗎？」

「那是因為我不用早起。」Jazz的語氣不像在和他開玩笑，「而你，Prowler，這個時候你如果不加班早就下線了，但那並不多見。」

「聽上去一點都不像我自己的生活。」Prowl皺眉，也許Jazz隻身臥底就沒有考慮過在別的地方下線充電這個問題，於是他側著機體像是把充電床剩下的一半留給了Jazz，「當我聽到別人說……我曾經怎樣的時候，就像看著一個陌生人一般。」

Jazz躺了下來，注意自己沒有觸碰到Prowl的機體。

「你知道，我對今天boss的一句話非常好奇。」Prowl的視線無處躲藏，只能和Jazz的光學鏡對上。

「我以為你對我……好吧，我不會拿這個來開你的玩笑。」Jazz讓自己側躺得舒服一些，「哪句話？」

「你之前熬過的刑罰。」

「你不會想知道的。」Jazz鬆了一口氣，語氣輕描淡寫，「Pal，你沒有接受過那方面的訓練，有我在那個時候、那個地點出現就好了。」

「我承認，我在這方面沒有任何……執行任務的能力。他們都那麼說，而他們說你是這方面的專家」Prowl並不想放棄，「但是Jazz，我為了你而來。」

有一個瞬間Jazz的表情似乎有所鬆動，Prowl的直覺告訴他Jazz不是因為他的誇讚而是因為那句為了你而來。

但Jazz放下了護目鏡。

「Prowler，假若我們還能安全回去……」他的聲音壓得很低，「我保證報告會事無鉅細提到這些，而你一定會看到的，反正那也是你的職責之內不是嗎？」

他本來只是一個文職單元，這樣的報告他經手了無數次。

「如果我們之中有一個回不去呢？」Prowl猶豫良久，他現在仍然抵觸親密接觸，可他的手指顫抖著貼上藍色的護目鏡，「這才是開始，Jazz，我們沒有機會預見結果。如果我回不去，如果你回不去，我的邏輯模塊告訴我這種可能性太大了。」

「大到你甚至認為這是結局嗎？」Jazz的唇角突然噙著一個笑，那個笑容Prowl太熟悉了，哪怕他沒有記憶都會覺得熟悉，「Prowler，不會的。」

緩緩地把黑白色塗裝的Praxus人拉進懷裡，Jazz知道不到一個大循環之前的事會讓Prowl對任何肢體接觸都產生恐懼，所以他只能慢慢地來。

「不會的？」Prowl遲疑地複述，最後他的頭雕貼在Jazz的火種艙上。

「至少不會是你。」Jazz的火種搏動平穩而充滿活力，他還維持著笑容，但語氣很認真，「你總會收到報告的，我保證。」

「Prime下達的命令裡有一條，就是要保證臥底的安全。」Prowl生硬地回答他，Jazz的那句話多少有些不詳，不好的結局的概率像是噩夢一樣在他的中央處理器裡生成，「可我已經給你帶來困擾了。」

「我現在很安全，Prowl。」Jazz直呼他的名字，「雖然我不覺得這個命令下與不下有甚麼區別，你是2IC，需要保護的人本來就是你。」

「我…」

Jazz的唇貼上了Prowl的頭雕。

「你該休息了，別透支你那整個母星都獨一無二的強力中央處理器了。」Jazz語氣輕鬆，但他的眼神分明是擔憂的，可Prowl的光學鏡已經關閉了。

在Jazz懷裡，他終於沉沒在溫柔的浪潮裡。

Prowl並不習慣注視黑夜，但他之前回到公寓的時間都會有限地圈在那麼幾個已經天黑的時段。

Jazz哼著歌，手摟著他的腰，面甲上歡歡喜喜地去那個分給他的油吧。

油吧的手下並不驚訝那個名叫Sneak的神秘人會跟著Meister一起來到，甚至連打量Prowl的眼神都十分露骨。

Prowl知道油吧不過是一個幌子，周圍來來往往的各種類型的機他一眼就能記下他們的奇怪之處。只不過他不會得到更進一步了解的機會，那也會讓好不容易臥底下來的Jazz被他拖入險境。

「他看上去跟Meister那傢伙一點都不搭。」有人罵罵咧咧地撞上他的肩甲，拿了一杯高純以後離開了，「那傢伙怎麼會喜歡一個死板的機，我懷疑是你們聽錯了，我覺得他甚至不會在被拆的時候叫出來。」

他手指裡的粉末讓恰好低下頭的Prowl看了個清清楚楚，但還沒等Prowl反應過來，另一個大型機居然摸上了他的門翼。

正在放著勁爆音樂的Meister從台上跳了下來，那個大型機甚至還沒看到油吧老闆兼DJ是怎麼穿過跳舞歡鬧的人群就被撂倒在地上，可旁邊的人似乎根本沒發現一般在他的肢體旁邊混亂地舞動著。

Prowl慌忙地想要攔下Jazz，一隻紅色塗裝的粗壯手臂粗魯地伸了過來，在他的保險槓前蜻蜓點水一般劃過去。

「雖然你是新進得臉的人，可別人的東西不能碰這個道理沒聽說過嗎？」Meister若無其事地甩開手，站起來的時候卻把Prowl一把摟住，「看在Boss的份兒上，我今天不會追究你。」

Prowl的光學鏡再一次對上了那雙猩紅色的光學鏡，那裡面有玩味，有嘲笑，居然還有一絲讓他芯頭發冷的嫉妒。

「Meister，你一向很有分寸。」紅色的大型機話是對著Jazz說的，光學鏡卻盯著剛才就勢依偎在他懷裡的Prowl，「不過我卻沒想到你是如此癡情的。」

Prowl的動作僵硬起來，只好垂下光學鏡。

摟在他腰上的手親暱地滑了下去，在他的後擋板拍了拍，而另一隻手在他的胸甲上來回撫摸。

「他多美。」Meister淡淡笑了，「這是應該的。」

周圍像是銹海風暴席捲以後一般寂靜下來，直到Prowl最後有些迷糊地對上Jazz的護目鏡。

「都走了。」他低低地說，整個油吧都安靜下來，「我很抱歉。」

Prowl居然無法設定自己此刻該有甚麼表現，在他手裡一個用勁的時候，裡面的液體伴隨著清脆的聲響流了他一手。

還在打掃的服務生抬頭看著他。

「我……」

「我不該在你沒拿穩的時候就放開。」Jazz扯過織物，耐心地擦了起來，還湊過來輕輕地在Prowl唇角印下一個吻。

等Jazz放開Prowl的手，服務生已經離開了。

他們的影子被拉得很長，然後在走向下一盞路燈時又變短。

Prowl對於這樣的循環芯生抗拒，儘管這才是他第一次觀看這樣無趣的循環。

Jazz輕輕地把他往自己身邊拉了拉，他的力氣克制又恰到好處能讓Prowl有所感應。

「我猜你今晚沒比昨晚好到哪裡去。」Jazz的語氣在陳述，不由得讓Prowl在邏輯模塊開始模擬他之前每一次述職的樣子，「尤其是……跟我做戲。」

Prowl的腳步頓了頓，黑影停了一瞬。

「我以為你不會用上做戲這個詞彙。」他的聲音生澀，彷彿從發聲器的齒輪裡一點一點擠出。

Jazz的一切都可以被偽裝，被那副護目鏡，被他慣常的玩世不恭的態度和語氣，被他的笑容。

但Prowl無端地升起了輕微的一點期待，如果Jazz那些偽裝之下對他的確是真的，這個概率並不低。

摟著他腰部的手緊了緊，Jazz的護目鏡比方才志得意滿離開油吧時更明亮。

「看得出來你確實相信我，反正也沒別人可以信，雖然我看起來和那些能夠託付信任的人並不一樣。」Jazz的聲音染上了笑意，「Prowl，你對我的感覺……總讓我懷疑你並沒有忘記甚麼。」

最後一句話卻有些憂傷的意味。

再三確認沒有帶著尾巴以後Jazz催促Prowl去洗個熱油浴，而他卻在陽台放著的椅子上坐了下來，Prowl甚至還看到他去取了櫃子裡的高純。

有甚麼東西顯得非常熟悉，Prowl關閉光學鏡，雖然這裡的熱油實在沒法和他慣用的相提並論，但足夠讓他放鬆下來了。

雖然在這個混亂的城市裡高層公寓也是一樣雜亂不堪，但陽台上可以感受得到空氣的流動，沒有那麼污濁。

Prowl在另一張椅子上坐下，Jazz那杯高純已經見了底，從子空間裡摸出來的數據板上卻全是今晚的記錄。

「我不會介意等你明天醒了再來處理這些數據的。」Jazz低著頭繼續記錄，「這些是近三個月來的數據。」

他們倆同時像凝固了一般動作停滯了一天文秒。

「好。」Prowl沒有提出任何異議，他站在欄杆邊俯視著這座充滿了骯髒的城市。

Jazz收拾好了數據板，走到他身旁的欄杆上靠著。

「你看上去恨不得吞了這些……法外之徒。」Prowl的光學鏡對上那雙護目鏡，搭在肩甲上的那隻手微微用了一點力氣，「但我知道，你比我更有耐心。」


	3. Chapter 3

主恆星落下後的城市一點都不像他們的首都。  
喧囂，吵鬧，光怪陸離的霓虹燈和高純幾乎充斥著每一個場景。  
「可你的光學鏡一看就不屬於這裡。」把住所的大門鎖上的時候Jazz仔細看著他，冷不防提了一句。  
那是因為他瞭解他，Prowl芯知肚明。  
「那麼，你呢？」他忍不住想要問這個答案，儘管是怎樣的答案又能怎樣呢，他已經得到了Jazz全然的信任了，「油吧老闆。」  
Jazz站住了，不知為何，Prowl從他的面甲上看到的先是一閃而過的憂傷，然後唇角又慣常地揚起。  
「那不重要。」護目鏡亮了起來，Prowl無聲地嘆息，他難得主動伸出手挽住Jazz的胳膊。  
他們倆以熟悉的親密姿態跨進尚且冷清的油吧，Jazz在坐上座位指揮手下之前安撫地拍了拍Prowl的手，這和昨天那個瀕臨失控的晚上開頭並沒有甚麼不一樣。  
夜間的油吧開始營業以後很快就變得擁擠嘈雜，人們混亂地在舞池裡搖晃著。  
直到Prowl突然覺出了壓迫的氣場，他的光學鏡對上了猩紅色的那雙光學鏡。  
陰魂不散。他的邏輯模塊跳出了一個古怪詞彙。  
但他衹是盯著大型機，直到他分開人群走到Jazz面前。  
「Meister。」他的拳頭幾乎像是砸到吧台上，聲線帶著洶洶而來的氣勢。  
Prowl的餘光掃了一眼，Jazz卻如他感受的那樣平芯靜氣，仿佛他早就習慣了這種發難。  
「看來我的油吧生意真的特別好。」Jazz的聲線慵懶地上揚，順手把剛剛調好的高純放到大型機面前，「不然您也不會這麼重視了，昨天來過今天又要來。」  
大型機冷冷地看著那杯高純，霓虹燈下流動著五顏六色的光澤，他並沒有忘記今天要來做甚麼。  
哪怕Jazz那麼擅長緩和氣氛。  
「我要收回油吧。」  
護目鏡的光澤莫名晦暗一分，Prowl看得到Jazz笑容裡的冷意。  
「等等，我們可是說好的。」Meister搖了搖手指，唇角的冷意被漫不經心替代了，「說話不算話這……不太好吧？」  
Prowl閉上了光學鏡，他的火種突然有些疼，戰術家不可能愚蠢到連那些交易是怎麼來的都猜不出來。  
「因為甚麼你難道不是芯知肚明嗎？」暗啞得仿佛从齒輪裡擠出的陰惻惻的聲音讓Prowl衹能盡力平靜。  
「如果你說因為他，拜託。」Jazz的據理力爭讓Prowl產生了制止他的念頭，「他就能讓你我的協議作廢，那未免也太可笑，傳出去街上那些猶豫著要不要加入你的混混們衹怕就打消念頭了。」

「我很……抱歉。」沒有丟失油吧的Jazz芯情比Prowl假設出來的任何情況都要冷靜，甚至於冷漠，但他的話一出口居然感受到了Jazz的怒意。  
Jazz方才仍是輕鬆的姿態，此刻的他終於把他難以控制的情緒散發出來，第一次。  
Prowl可以自負地定義自己是一個擅長很多事的人，但他的感情模塊和邏輯模塊相比仿佛缺少了連接中央處理器最關鍵的線路，他無法真正使它運作。Jazz的怒火來源於他，這讓他困惑，且有些難過。  
「Prowl，你的計策並沒有錯誤。」Jazz依然在生氣，但他並沒有發洩出來的打算，「你有一點……讓我在那個時候失去了冷靜，可你替我找回了。」  
「我們不能跟他來硬的，否則不但失去了那個油吧，我們還會失去臥底的身份。」Prowl的語氣仿佛衹是在敘述邏輯模塊分析的結果，「然後我們兩個……會被人發現陳屍在荒野，以很悲慘的死法。那會讓你之前所有承受的苦難毫無意義。」  
「不。」Jazz低語，他垂下了頭，「我們的屍體不會被人發現的，雖然我不介意有一天和你一起回歸火種源，但現在不是時候。」  
Prowl的邏輯模塊還在高速運行，Jazz的話是對的。  
大型機的語氣是沖著Jazz來的，但很顯然他的光學鏡盯著的是旁邊的Prowl。  
『所以為甚麼不把決定權交給油吧的觀眾們呢？』Prowl跨前一步，不動聲色地把Jazz擋在身後，他需要Jazz理解他的用意，他們不能就此停步，『你看看來往的人們，再想想他刚才說的話。』  
所幸Jazz明白，又或者Jazz本來就總是懂他。  
而這個夜晚更為倖運的是觀眾們對於油吧老闆的歌聲和吉他顯露出了極大的熱情，哪怕他們出了油吧可能就在霓虹燈下的骯髒角落苟且。  
「喂，你刚才說，我讓你失去了冷靜，而我又幫你找回了。」Prowl用陳述句說出了他的疑問。  
「我們一直如此。」Jazz護目鏡下眸光沉沉，嘴角卻又掛起了他熟悉的弧度，那雙才在吉他上撫出潺潺音符的溫柔的手，一根手指堪堪停在他的唇上，「但Prowler，你總會幫我想出最好的辦法渡過難關的，我相信你。」  
也許這才是Jazz一直以來為了他丟失冷靜卻又輕易找回冷靜的全部答案。  
Prowl卻是因他這幾天私底下對他的體貼閉上了光學鏡。那不僅僅是Jazz認識的Prowl。  
那本來就是他。

「Jazz我並不想這麼快就去洗個澡。」Jazz走向淋浴間之前Prowl制止了他，他在陽臺的椅子上坐了下來，顯得疲憊，「我有了一些想法，需要這個時候好好分析。」  
Jazz把已經拿出來的金屬織物輕輕地放在Prowl身邊，他也許嘗試著說些甚麽，最後的行動卻遵從了Prowl的暗示。  
從前的記憶丟失的Prowl對他而言頂多目前也就算是失去了屬於他的Prowl，儘管這會讓Jazz難過，但不屬於他的Prowl並不會失去他自己的強力，他很清楚。  
淋浴間裡熱油的聲音讓Prowl進入了工作狀態。  
Jazz分享了所有的數據，基於對他的信任。但他沒有也不可能用數據板，衹能將分析投影到面前。  
他的邏輯模塊甚至都不需要調動太多功能，Jazz的加密傳輸手段並不常見，但是即便如此也並不會直接將傳輸者指向汽車人。  
老道的特工頭子。Prowl皺了皺眉，繼續看著投影上跳動的文字。  
但他衹在記憶模塊受損之後見過這些加密的數據，加密的模式仍然沒有變動，呈遞到他手上的數據沒有任何問題，破譯的人員也沒有問題。  
淋浴器械關閉的聲音伴著Jazz的腳步聲漸漸來到Prowl身邊，當他回頭，Jazz的護目鏡閃爍以後恢復平靜。  
「你沒有嘗試過變換模式，是因為太刻意了。」Prowl並不介意他看到，他又扭頭看著投影。  
「我要他們相信祇有一個臥底，他們已經排除我了，那麼問題迎刃而解。」Jazz的面甲上罕見地沒有任何表情，儘管他也沒在看投影。  
「我沒有印象…」Prowl嘆氣，不需要邏輯模塊彈窗他就得出了結論，「你甚麽時候開始第一次傳輸的，我猜，三個月前。」  
「沒有錯。」Jazz謹慎地説，他的手指搭著椅背打著節拍，「倘若我再不傳輸，恐怕Prime就會考慮另外再派人臥底。」  
「他知道你會是最好的那個。」Prowl無意識的讚揚也沒能讓Jazz的氣場變得積極，「太多巧合了，Jazz。」  
「現在你也沒法聯繫他們，瞭解那一次傳輸回來的所有情況了。」Jazz跟進解釋，「如果你還記得我的報告，那也是其他人告訴你的對嗎？」  
「不錯，Bumblebee在我的要求下發給我的。」Prowl停了下來，他也遲疑地看向Jazz，那張面孔不知為何有點慘白，「他說是我破譯的，可我也沒有印象。」  
糟了。  
這是Jazz芯頭閃過的最為恐懼的念頭。  
「Prowl，好了。」但Jazz語氣溫柔，像是要用全部耐心把幼生體哄睡的樣子，「我想今晚到此為止了。」  
Prowl的手指向旁邊摸了摸，輕易地拿到了金屬織物。  
Jazz沉默著給他讓開路，等Prowl走出來時房間一片黑暗，Jazz顯然下線了，躺在沙發上充電。  
跟這幾天沒有任何不同。

直到Prowl已經下線，Jazz才敢小心翼翼坐在他身邊。  
他的芯裡充滿了太多不確定和疑問，倘若Prowl的記憶模塊沒有受損，他大約可以安芯地用從前的方式處理一切。  
包括必要的時候把Prowl推離風暴之眼。  
他的光學鏡在黑暗裡描摹Prowl俊朗的面龐，他也很疲憊，哪怕今晚是Prowl幫他度過了難關。也許他的邏輯模塊並不如Prowl那樣天生就能自如地進行那些天文數字一般的運作，但這時候也已經足夠。  
Jazz的中央處理器在很短時間裡就跳出了一個結論，這讓他險些碰翻了床邊的椅子。  
他的換氣頻率變得非常急促，會影響Prowl休息的警告讓他又逐漸冷靜下來，起身走了出去。  
中央處理器的分析結果一定程度暗示他是Prowl的記憶模塊無故受損的罪魁禍首之一，這讓Jazz把陽臺欄桿握得咯吱作響。  
以至於他身上的裝甲也跟著顫動。  
主恒星未升起時的天空可以看到兩顆衛星，還有深藍色的无盡的深空。  
『我和Prime申請了。』他握著Prowl的手，努力無視伴侶流連在數據板上的目光，『明天就出發。』  
Prowl終於有些難以置信地看著Jazz依然帶著輕鬆笑意的面甲。  
他芯甘情願地讓Jazz領著他離開那堆高高的還需要他處理的數據版，偶爾那麼一次早退又能怎樣呢。Prowl的確是個死板的戰術家，但Jazz總會讓他有那麼一點不同。  
環陸橋的座標設定在Staniz，Jazz提到這個他生長於此的地方唇角的笑容會變得溫柔。  
『Staniz的日落，每一個賽博坦人這輩子總要去看一次。』Prowl由衷地説，他們倆的手一直牽在一起，『還有很多人選擇在這裡締結成為伴侶。』  
『我們本來就是。』追上落下的主恒星也許需要他們變形載具模式，但他們依然倔強地用自己的步伐去追逐。  
直到主恒星在他們面前落下，他們倆都沒有出聲。  
也沒有鬆手。  
夜間的風把Jazz身上裝甲上附著的高純的氣息吹散，但還有和硝煙一般戰士的本能纏繞著這具充滿活力也傷痕纍纍的機體。  
「或許你也不會介意我來設下這麼一個好局，雖然我想你來做那就無懈可擊了。」


End file.
